


【DC/batfam+34】I Never Lie

by SeatoNorth



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is a Good Brother, i love timdami please play with me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 提姆受伤了，而他醒来的时候发现达米安在他床边。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 25





	【DC/batfam+34】I Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的34亲情小短篇！首发lofter欢迎搭嘎找我玩！

提姆眨了眨眼。“我感觉不到我的下半身了。”他谨慎地拉起被子的一角，感激地发现他的两条腿还好好地躺在床上。  
“那是因为他们给你打了麻药。”达米安说，他坐在提姆的病床上，这通常只有两个可能：一，不管是什么导致了提姆身上的绑带和点滴里让他迷迷糊糊的药都是达米安的错；二，杰森或者迪克在别的哪里和布鲁斯吵得你来我往，连达米安都不愿意靠近他们身边，无论哪个提姆都不愿意接受现实。  
他艰难地坐起上身，和抱着膝盖蜷缩着坐在他床尾的达米安面面相觑。  
“下去。”提姆嘟囔着，做出驱赶的手势，达米安不为所动，他敲了敲提姆毫无知觉的左脚。  
“你还记得发生了什么吗？”达米安——如果提姆没有看错——犹豫地问道。  
“是的。”提姆头痛欲裂。“我们在夜巡——我，你，布鲁斯，我们遇到了杰森，最近有人在他的地盘上乱搞......有一场火拼——”  
“然后你掉下去了。”达米安说。  
提姆沉默了一会儿。“我不记得了。”  
“我没有注意那个狙击手。”达米安说。“我本该看见他。我接受了最好的训练。”  
提姆艰难地伸出手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，达米安没有躲开。“我不觉得这是谁的错。”  
“你的人生悲惨、艰难、毫无意义，但不该以这种方式死去。”达米安说。“不是因为替我挡子弹。”  
“至少我们两个里还有一个人是完好无损的。”提姆说。  
“父亲会责怪我。”达米安对他怒目而视。“他偏爱你，你这么做只是为了让他给你加上几分，而我会看起来像个行动鲁莽的傻瓜——你已经有个父亲了，不要来抢我的，你知道他不喜欢我！”  
“他也是我的父亲！”提姆下意识地反驳道，接着，他真正听懂了达米安的话，一股激烈的愤怒的情绪猛冲上了他的胸膛，他的舌尖火辣辣地，他紧咬着牙关，才能勉强控制住自己。  
“......我不是为了布鲁斯那么做的。”他从牙缝里挤出这些字。“我这么做是因为我在保护你。”  
达米安看起来震惊极了。“你......可是你不需要这么做。”  
“我们所有人都在这么做。”提姆坚定地说。“你是最小的那个。”  
“我不需要被保护。”  
“你死过一次了。”提姆提醒他。  
“你也是。”达米安回敬道。  
“不，达米安。”提姆咬着牙说，你什么都没听懂。“你死过一次了，你不知道我们经历了什么，你不应该......蝙蝠侠与罗宾们，只有你不是孤儿，你有一个家庭，你不应该经历那个（you didn't deserve that)。”  
“你也有个家庭。”达米安看起来更加迷惑了。提姆咬着自己的舌尖。  
“这不一样。”他承认道。“我爱布鲁斯，我把他当做我的父亲，把你们当做我的兄弟......但是我爸爸死了，什么都改变不了这一点。”  
“你把我当做你的兄弟。”达米安重复道。  
“我不会为黑帮打手顶枪子。”提姆苦涩地说。达米安绕过他的腿向床头爬了过来，他看起来那么小一只，提姆伸出手在他的肩膀上碰了碰。  
“父亲不会接受失去你。”达米安低声对他说。“他喜欢你。你该看看你死的时候他是什么样子......”  
你没有看到你离开我们的时候布鲁斯的样子，提姆想，但是他什么都没有说，他仍然记得那种失去家人的钝痛，与多年前他失去自己的父亲，失去第二个父亲，失去迪克的时候那种撕裂灵魂的绝望别无二致。  
“你不明白，你是他的儿子，是我们的兄弟。”提姆低声说，“在我们还是罗宾的时候，我们和蝙蝠侠的关系不仅仅是搭档......我们是孤儿，我们都失去家人。对于破碎的人来说，要鼓起很大的勇气才能重新接纳其他人，去组建家庭。我们和布鲁斯花了很长的时间才做到了这一点。而你来到了我们之中的时候却能心安理得地拥有这一切。你从一开始就拥有家人，即使是布鲁斯不在的时候，迪克也在你的身边......所以当我们失去你的时候......我们再一次破碎了。  
“所以，是的，小孩，我还是会那么做。”提姆说。“换作任何一个人，迪克、布鲁斯，甚至是杰森都会这么做，那些事不能再次发生，不能在我的家人身上。”  
“可是......”达米安又向他凑近了一点，显得十分急迫，几乎要挤进他的怀里，提姆伸出手放在他肩上。“你们不喜欢我。你们觉得我是个没长大的不听话的小孩。”他最后几个词的吐音很重。  
“你是的。”提姆脱口而出。“但是这不代表我们不爱你。”  
他意识到自己说了什么，恨不得抽自己两巴掌，但是达米安显然沉浸在震惊之中，根本没有想到要把这句话录下来作为以后要挟提姆的筹码。这都是麻药的作用，提姆对自己说，达米安在有时候并非不可爱，至少他早晨没睡醒杀气腾腾地在餐桌上用勺子戳着布丁的时候还是挺像个十岁小孩的。  
“父亲和格雷森觉得我还是个孩子，你和陶德相信我是个杀手。”达米安说，他看起来仍然不怎么相信。  
我以后一定会后悔的。提姆想。  
但是他把达米安拉进了怀里。他的兄弟侧躺在他的身边，看起来那么小，那么年幼而无辜，那双深绿色的眼睛几乎看不出他父亲的痕迹，但是他说话与严肃的样子都表明着一个韦恩的血脉。  
“你没听懂我的话。”提姆说。“你根本不知道我们要付出多少代价才能重新让自己接纳彼此。”他想起那些悔恨和愧疚，对自己父亲的，对布鲁斯的，他想起他曾经由于那复杂的情感伤害过两个深爱他的男人，许久之后他才能坦然地承认布鲁斯也是他的父亲，那并不意味着他不爱杰克。重新接纳家庭，意味着重新把自己暴露在一个危险的境地中：随时可能降临的失去与伤害，他们经历了那么多次离别与重逢，这个没有安全感的小男孩却还没有意识到这个家庭——无论多么复杂、痛苦、挣扎，那深爱的纽带始终存在。接着，他几乎是心痛地意识到，在达米安的童年里，塔利亚绝对不会教育他这些会让人软弱的东西，而这个事实让他如此痛苦，没有一个孩子该经历这个。“我们很少对你说这些话，但是这个家里每一个人都爱你，哪怕是我。”  
“在我试着杀死你之后吗？”达米安怀疑地问道，但是并没有挣脱那个怀抱，他安静地把头放在提姆的胸膛上，显得那么和谐融洽。  
“在我以为自己失去了我的兄长，又失去了我的小弟弟，在仇恨地几乎想要杀死夺走他们的人却不得不去阻止我们悲伤地发疯的父亲之后。”提姆说，“在我意识到我怎么看待你之后，意识到我一直不是个好哥哥之后。”在你终于回到我们身边之后，在我面临死亡时意识到我思念你们全部之后，在我回来时你冲向我给我那个拥抱之后  
“看起来我们扯平了。”达米安说，他抬起头，注视着提姆，而对方冷静、温柔地回望着他，眼里闪烁着坚定的光芒，那莫名其妙地让他的心平静了下来。“我知道我也......并不是个称职的家人。”  
“很高兴你有自知之明。”  
“我为你哀悼了，德雷克。”达米安说，他吸了吸鼻子，把头放回提姆的胸膛上，那点重量如此让人安心。“你最好不是在骗我，不然我就让你用鲜血洗刷这番虚伪的羞辱。”  
“是的。”提姆拍了拍他，他知道从今往后很多事都不在将是以往那样了。

布鲁斯无声地推开了提姆的房门，想要看看在夜巡中受伤的儿子怎么样了，而且，他有好几个小时没看见达米安，让他和提姆单独相处算不上什么好主意。但是他走近一步，然后停在了那里。提姆在药效的作用下昏昏沉沉地，埋在一团枕头与被子里，漂浮在半梦半醒中。他的一只手露在外面，搂着达米安的肩膀，达米安靠在他哥哥的身侧缩成一团，奇迹般地避开了他的所有伤口，头靠在提姆的胸前。他捧着一个阅读器，似乎也在睡意中挣扎。  
听见布鲁斯的脚步声，他抬起脸，向他的父亲点点头，红着脸露出一个微笑。布鲁斯同样微笑起来，他欣赏了一会儿他的两个孩子，放任自己沉溺在骄傲与感动之中，然后掏出了手机。阿尔弗雷德和迪克会想要看看这个的。再说，是时候换个更合适的电脑屏幕了。


End file.
